Trust
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: Spoilers for the movie, Newt is hurt during the battle in the subway, of course this isn't the first time he's been hurt, that's happened plenty of time, this just happens to be one of the first times since he's left Hogwarts that he's had people who care.
1. Chapter 1

Newt is hyperaware of the pain. Electricity hurts, and so does Crucio, add that to the fact that it's been almost 60 hours since the last time he slept, and, he is extremely aware of the pain. But that doesn't matter, He can't allow it to take up space in his mind. Between dealing with Credence and saying goodbye to Frank, he had had no time to pay attention to his pain, adrenaline numbing him until the president leaves.

However, not even a minute after President Picquery and the aurors disappear, a new, sharper wave of pain engulfs Newt's head and chest and legs. He drops his case to the ground perhaps a bit too fast... he'll apologize to his creatures as soon as he regains any sense other than pain. He leans against the wall, knowing it's the only reason he's not on the ground.

The others turn around when they hear the case of creatures half fall to half put on the ground and the small groan its owner can't stop from passing between his lips. Almost immediately, Tina is by his side with the others not far behind.

"Newt, are you okay? What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing…" He pauses, biting back a scream as Tina rests a hand on his shoulder to steady him, unknowingly touching one of his worst burns. "Nothing's wrong, I'm quite fine," he says again. He attempts to push himself off the wall, only for the pain to worsen so that he has to lean back against it. _Lesser of the two evils_ , he thinks wryly, but his thought is interrupted by another burst of pain as he rubs a burn running up his side against the brick and he loses focus for a moment.

"Newt," Tina begins again. "What happened?"

"Graves er… Grindelwald," The rest of his explanation is halted by a wave of pain, new, worse than any of its predecessors. Newt is unable to stop the cry of pain that escapes his lips, interrupting his explanation, but he presses through. "he, lightning, unforgivable - the Cruciatus. I'm - I'm- sorry… I'm fine, I promise. No need to worry," he says between gasps.

"Newt," Tina says, pulling his arm over her shoulders and allowing him to lean on her instead of the wall.

"I promise, I'm fin…" he mumbles the last word cut off by him losing his grip on consciousness.

Jacob is on his other side immediately, taking some of the magizoologist's weight as he and Tina lower him to the ground. Tina cradles his head not dareing to set it on the ground.

"Teenie, we need to get him out of here, I'll apparate with Jacob, you with Newt, to the apartment." Queenie's voice breaks through, too calm, too steady, for Tina's liking, but she nods, not looking up from Newt's now screwed shut eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I've got him," she answers, forcing her voice to be steady. _Come on, Tina, you're an Auror, calm down, he'll be fine._ _He_ _has to_ _be._ _he can't not be okay Newt'll_ _be okay._ Her thoughts are running at a hundred miles per hour through her head, as she puts a hand on Newt's arm.

Her sister squeezes her shoulder with a small smile."Yes, he will," she says before she turns to Jacob quickly, explaining apparation quickly as Tina concentrates on the apartment. Sheknows she can't splinch him on top of everything else. He's already hurt badly enough.

A pair of loud pops echo through the train tunnel and then the tunnel is empty.

FBaWtFTFBaWtFTFBaWtFTFBaWtFTFBaWtFTFBaWtFTFBaWtFTFBaWtFT

Two loud cracks snap through the living room, followed by a thud as everyone apparates into the apartment. Queenie rights Jacob and he turns to help Tina get Newt on the couch. She moves into the other room, grabbing the old box they use for medical potion storage - woefully undersupplied but looking it over, she thinks they'll have enough. She will need to restock it soon, though she adds it to her to-do list.

"Queenie, please, hurry," Tina yells from the other room. Normally, Queenie would be annoyed about being yelled at, but the worry in her sister's thoughts and voice is completely founded and she lets it go as she walks quickly back to the living room with needed supplied.

Handing Tina a magenta potion in a small round flask, she tells her sister "We need him up for him to take most of this stuff."

He wasn't really awake, but he wasn't near as unresponsive as he had been a few minutes beforehand. He was dreaming, or hallucinating, maybe, shifting around and mumbling.

" _I'm sorry- I didn't mean to_ _-_ _they didn't do_ _anything!_ _she_ _didn't..._ _wasn't_ _involved..._ _stop_ _\- stop!"_ Queenie hears him think, his mind filling with images of Leta Lestrange and a man with auburn hair, which slowly change into images of Tina and Graves. "Let her go, it's all me - please!" he begs out loud. Jacob looks worried, glancing between the sisters, wanting to know what to do, he's really out of his depth with magic and potions, now more so than any other time these last few days.

Tina frowns, worried. "Newt, Newt, drink this, please." Just a few drops into his mouth will bring him back to conscious. But before she gets him to drink anything, his eyes fly open, his chest heaving -

"I'm" sorry, I didn't- don't! Don't do that… please!" he half screams as he tries to push himself up into a sitting position.

Tina puts her hand on the center of his chest, gently pushing him back down with one hand as she places the potion she hadn't needed to use back amongst the others.

"Newt, Newt, you're okay, you were hurt, but you're safe," she says, gently running a soothing hand down his arm. She feels his muscles relax somewhat, but he's still breathing very heavily.

"T-Tina?" he asks, seeming a bit calmer but still seeming dazed as he turns towards her voice. His blue eyes seem to be glazed over as he looks around frantically, always remaining close to Tina's face but never actually focusing on her.

"Yeah." Yeah, Newt, it's me, and Queenie and Jacob are here too." She says as she runs her hand through his hair softly, like she did when Queenie would get sick when they were younger

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. This wasn't- wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry," he apologizes again this time clearly to Tina, only to be interuppted by her

"Mr. Scamander, what-" she pauses, frowning, curious about what he's apologizing for, but she shakes her head _. Whatever it was, it_ _probably_ _wasn't_ _worth_ _being apologized_ _for to begin with, and nowhere near as urgent as his_ _rapid speech_ _would have_ _them_ _believe. It_ _has to be the pain_ _talking -_ _it's probably nothing_ _,_ she decides. She then reaches back into the box to grab a azure bottle of calming draught.

"It's okay, Newt, it's okay, it's fine, there's no need to apologize." She opens the vial, and, figuring he won't be able to hold it himself without dropping it, holds it up to his mouth. "Drink"she orders he seems to look at her as if unsure to listen to her "Please, Newt, drink." she adds and he allows her to tip it into his mouth. There's an immediate result. He relaxes onto the couch, and his breathing evens out a bit, not coming out so clipped and quick and desperate.

Tina turns away from him to rummage through the box, trying to find a potion to help with the pain, and Queenie begins talking to Newt, her Puckwudgie coming out. Jacob, in the background, looks concerned - he still doesn't know what to do with himself, but at the moment it's helping just for him to be there, a calming influence over the room.

"Newt, hon, we need you to take off your jacket and shirt so we can help you," Queenie says to him. "Can you take them off, or do you want us to?"

He shakes his head quickly no _,_ _I like these people, I_ _can't_ he thinks of his too scarred chest and abdomen _I can't let them see_ _,_ _I've been proven wrong about people before, they_ _might_ _seem nice_ _,_ _but..._ _no, you can't trust them_ _with this, you can't trust anybody, you_ _know that. They can't know you're_ _any_ _more_ _of_ _a freak_ _than_ _a man with a case full of monsters_ _, no creatures,_ _already is._ He looks up and sees Queenie frowning at him, and suddenly remembers that she can read his thoughts.

"Newt, you can trust us, honey, please," she says with a small smile.

Jacob and Tina both look confused by the half-wordless exchange, wondering what has Newt so against removing his shirt.

"Come on, Newt, we won't judge you or whatever," says Jacob, thrilled to finally having a way to help

"We just want to help, I promise," Tina says, partially pleading. She frowns as she thinks of how he begged her to trust him enough to catch her in the death chamber but didn't trust her back. Newt catches that look, understanding what it means and he resolves to keep it off for as long as he can. _Please,_ _please_ _,_ _don't be lying_ , he thinks, and with that he slowly begins removing the coat, with more than a small bit of Jacob's help.

His shirt follows more slowly, every movement agitating the burnt skin, but every little bit reveals another angry lookng pink or red mark or burn from his most recent adventures, if that's what you could call the last few days in New York, pasted over a myriad of scars both ancient and recent. Tina can't help noticing that a large number of them don't quite look like they were claws or bite marks, but she shakes her head not letting her thoughs go down that path

Queenie bites down on her lip. His thoughts didn't do them justice. Jacob looks away, down to the ground, he hadn't expected that to be why his friend was so against removing his shirt. Newt sees both motions, of course, and turns red, refusing to even look in any their direction anymore, suddenly the fabric that makes up the couch is greatly interesting, but he doesn't pull the button-down back on.

Tina balls her hands into fists, gritting her teeth. _Whoever_ _did this_ _well,_ _she_ _can think_ _of some rather inventive uses for spells to use on the people who_ _who_ _did_ _this. Now, though, now is not the time or the place,_ and she lets out a breath, forcing herself to calm down, at least outwardly. Her thoughts are still racing, but she needs to focus on the task at hand.

She picks up a jar of ugly green paste from the table. "Newt, I need to put this on the burns."

He doesn't look up at her "Go ahead," he says, his voice almost totally void of any emotion, only a slight edge of pain cuts into it. Frowning a bit, Tina scoops up some of the _**'**_ _ **Brystol Boley's Bumps**_ ** _Burns_** _ **Bruises and Cuts Cure Cream**_ _ **'**_ on her three middle fingers, sowly covering the worst and most burns, from the lightning first before moving to a few of the ones that didn't happen within the last few hours. She feels him tense as she moves across his chest, but the injuries show a huge improvement within seconds of being covered, the more minor ones healing completely.

"There," she says quietly as the last of the wounds are pasted over "All done."

"Thank you," he mumbles, still refusing to look at anything but the back of the couch.

"Jacob, wanna come help me with dinner?" Queenie asks, knowing that if Newt is going to calm down and listen to anyone it'll be her sister.

"Um, yeah, yeah."

Queenie squeezes her sister's shoulder offering both her and Newt a small smile before she and Jacob go to the kitchen and start cooking, doing at least the prep work the no-maj way.

Newt looks over at Tina, almost certain she's going to leave too. "I'm not going anywhere," Tina says with a small smile, gently grabbing his hand, though she perhaps she squeezes a bit too tight, as her knuckles slowly begin turning white.

He lets himself smile a little back towards her, tough he still doesn't meet her eyes. "I do apologize for worrying you," he says, squeezing her hand back a bit.

"Don't" worry about it. She bites back a small laugh. before quickly finding a new topic, not wanting to focus too much on how injured her new found... friend was The rain has stopped, do you think the No-majs have actually forgotten?

"It's still very experimental, but optimistically I'm going to go with yes as there isn't a war going on outside between them and MACUSA."

"Yeah, I suppose," she agrees.

They sit like that for several minutes until Newt can't fight exhaustion any longer and falls asleep, Tina not all that far behind him. She falls asleep with her head leaned against his chest slightly still clinging to his hand as if she were to let go, even in sleep he'd disappear from her life

Queenie comes over a few minutes later to tell them that dinner, or breakfast she thinks looking at the time, was ready, she found them passed out like that, deciding that they looked rather peaceful, a look she hadn't seen on her sister in at least a few years and was unaware Newt could actually be compleatly calm, outside of his case, it had been far too long since either of them had gotten anything resembling proper sleep, she carefully throws a blanket over Tina's shoulders, and another over Newt.

" Perhaps it would be t for us to follow their example and get some sleep too," she tells Jacob, pointing to the still made up guest bed

The baker agrees wholeheartedly and both find themselves driffting off in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I'm amazed at the number of people who like this story. I'm going to continue it, it will be about 4 or 5 chapters likely.**_

* * *

In the past four days, Tina has learned three things, 1.) Newt has over 220 species drawn and written about in detail for his book, almost 150 of them are in his case, making feeding time a real interesting task, 2.) Newt Scamander is a horrible patient. 3.) nearly being lowered into a pool of death smiling all the way is even more terrifying in dreams

The first one was easy enough to deal with, between Jacob and herself, Queenie remaining upstairs to keep the magizoologist from getting up and hurting himself more before he was completely healed, they were able to figure a Chinese Fireball vs a Catalonian Fireball and what to feed each head of the runespoor. By the third day, they had gotten it down to the three of them almost being as fast as Newt is by himself.

The second was why Newt was not to be left alone, he constantly tried to get up, to help with that or do this, and that was a great way for him to get injured again as the cream continued working deeper into his muscles and organs.

The next, though not near as worrying for Tina, the pool of acidic memories makes repeat appearances in her nights, though after the first night, it isn't her in the chair, Queenie or Newt often takes her place smiling in the chair as it lowers down into the pool and she can't do anything to stop it, though after the first night she has definitely gotten better at muffling her cries and the shaking of her arms and hands and hitching breath as she wakes up from the nightmares. She's become practically silent as she moves around the house checking on its inhabitants just to prove to herself they are still alive.

And the late night wandering thing lead to apparently exacerbated the Newt failing to rest thing because apparently she's not as quiet as she thinks as she leaves the room Newt's sleeping in moving towards the table in the next room, she puts both hands on the table leaning on them full on crying putting one of her hands over her mouth trying in vain to quiet herself, she was okay, everyone was fine, Newt was healing, he'd be okay to leave within the week, Queenie is okay I need to calm down, I'm okay, they're okay. She thinks still unable to get herself to calm down at all

"Tina?" a voice says behind her snapping around with a small gasp she sees Newt standing in the doorway, he raises his " _Lumos,_ " he looks her over in the wand light frowning "Why are you crying?" he asks worry seeping into his voice as he covers the distance between them in two steps, raising his hand as if to touch her face, but quickly grabs it into a fist dropping it back down to his side

"Nothing. It's nothing, Newt, I'm fine."

"Tina." he repeats, this time slowly raising his hand, wiping his hand softly on her cheek, wiping away the tears "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, everything is fine, Newt. You should be resting." she says shaking her head and motioning towards the room with the bed he's staying in

"It's obviously not nothing if it has you crying. And I wouldn't think to leave you alone in such a state." he says shocked that'd she'd even suggest the idea. Suddenly he gets an idea, he hesitantly grabs her hand softly, moving for both of them to sit on the couch on the other side of the table.

She leans into his chest slowly, still crying and shaking, clinging to his hand like it's a lifeline to her sanity. She can't remember the last time she cried this hard, it couldn't have been long after her parents died, even marching down the white hallway she hadn't cried this hard. They sit there for awhile, for how long exactly, neither of them knows, but eventually her tears stop, her breathing slowly evens out "I'm sorry, Newt, I shouldn't keep you up over something so stupid." she says moving off his chest, wiping at her eyes to finish clearing the remaining tears from the tears

"No need to apologize, I can guarantee it's not stupid, what on earth happened?" he asks calmly

"I- the Death Pool, I keep seeing it when I sleep, I can't get it to stop." she looks down at her hand clasped in front of her not looking up to him

He's silent for several seconds looking her over before finally saying "Me too." she looks up at him quickly but he offers no more, but the way he's looking at her gives her a pretty good idea why.

She leans into him, she pulls a blanket off the back of the couch, he tenses for a second but then puts his arm around her shoulder she leans into him a bit more and before either of them says anymore, they both fall asleep not soundly, Tina not wanting that nightmare to return and Newt not wanting her to go through one of them without him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_So here's chapter 3, thank you to all of you who have shown such and interest in this story. Thank you to Pick me as your beta for betaing and helping me write this chapter. Please let me know what you think. without further ado, here's chapter 3._**

* * *

 _I really hadn't meant for this to happen,_ Tina thinks as she stands in the doorway with a tray of hot cocoa Queenie had insisted she bring Newt. She's going to see Jacob, the magizoologist's name still on her lips, to tell him he was officially all healed up and could leave. _not that I wanted him to_ , she thinks quickly.

Newt is still standing there, shirt on one arm but otherwise completely naked from the waist up. _way to go, f_ _reak! How long can she be this nice to you now? You've just blown it,_ he thinks. All the worries he's had the past nine days since he met her are coming true, and he just stands there as she seems to look him over him for a second. Instead of turning back and walking away she opens her mouth to speak, taking a few steps toward him. He takes a step away from her without thinking about it, hitting the table behind him.

Before he can back up away from her any further she grabs his hand, not unkindly or roughly, but firmly, flipping it over to reveal his forearm with its plethora of scars. Just a quick glance at the rest of his body tells Tina that it's not even close to being the worst area. With her finger, she traces a set of old scars from a little above his wrist.

"Where are these ones from?" she asks, seemingly calm, waiting quietly for his answer.

He hesitates. _Why does she want to know, why isn't she leaving? No, come one, you know her better than that… don't you?_ "Leta," he begins"brought a Jarvey to school sixth year. Things got out of control rather fast, and he got some of his claws in when I was getting him away from a first year, before…." _Before I was expelled,_ he thinks, but he doesn't finish the sentence.

"Before?" she asks him, hoping to learn a bit more about the man with the suitcase full of creatures.

"Before nothing. It's nothing." _She already knows,_ he thinks as he looks down frowning. _Now's your chance to explain. Just do it._ But he shakes his head, deciding that this isn't the time.

"Okay," she agrees, moving her hand upwards to a burn scar on his shoulder that's almost too close to his neck.

She doesn't get a chance to ask about that one as he almost automatically explains "A young dragon in Argentina, things got a bit close when I was trying to help a young child who got too near her without realize it. Missed the girl, thankfully, didn't realize til later that she had hit me." It's his only injury from a dragon, despite all his traveling. If you give them some distance most dragons aren't innately dangerous, and many aren't much longer than a few yards long. They don't deserve the reputation they have, honestly, most of his beasts don't.

Tina moves her hand down to a set of scars nearly directly above his heart. This one had been a rather ragged cut, or at least that's what it looked like to Tina. As she looks over his chest she sees about half a dozen more faded scars quite similar to that one. "Where'd you get these?" she asks carefully, frowning when he tenses back up and breaks any semblance of eye contact they had previously had.

"M-my father." He says it with a unhideable stutter, and she looks at him to explain further, hoping he was just wording it poorly and it wasn't what it sounded like. "Whe-when I was expelled," he continues, and he feels Tina's hands drop away from his chest down to her sides, "He-he wasn't happy when I came home… his pun- his punishments for ruining our family's good name." He doesn't say anymore, looking at Tina only out of the corner of his eyes. _Well, what did you expect, really,_ he thinks. _Even someone as kind as Tina has her limits. She must be disgusted_ Newt can't help but wonder if he should've lied as she stands.

Tina stands up feeling too much, sadness, anger, outrage and dozens more, they all mix within her making her feel physically sick. _Who in Mercy Lewis's name could do that to their family, to their child, to Newt? You just don't hurt the people you're supposed to love,_ she fumes as she grabs the two cups of cocoa, long gone cold to the point that now they don't deserve the name hot chocolate. Her hands shake as she hands him his cup. He seems surprised at her action but takes the mug gratefully as she sits back down staring at the drink, unsure what to say.

After a few moments Newt's voice breaks through her thoughts.

"That was the only time he hurt me that badly, the only time it left any marks." His voice still sounds shaken, but just a little more sure of itself.

 _That's not good enough. Good people, people like Newt, shouldn't be hurt like that,_ she thinks, setting her cup down on the table a little too hard.

"Newt... I'm so sorry," she says, unsure what else to say.

The words are their own kind of magic, Newt hearing the strain in her words jumps up, deciding not to tell her any more, especially if it makes her feel that bad. As if suddenly, realizing that he was still shirtless, Newt grabs his button-down and pulls it on quickly.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway, Tina. I've long since made my peace with it; his punishments stopped when my expulsion was overturned." He stops for a moment. "You were coming in to tell me something. Am I incorrect to presume that it was to tell me I have the all clear to leave?" he asks, knowing if he didn't get out of there soon he'd lose anything he had even remotely built up with the girls, specifically Tina, in the last few days.

She nods mutely. He grabs his jacket, deciding to leave his case until he knows what he's going to do for the night. He leave quickly, the door closing on Tina's "Mr. Scamander..." with a resounding thud, as Newt leaves the building, being careful not to be seen by Mrs. Esposito.

 _You've really screwed up this time, Scamander,_ he thinks as he goes to to buy a ticket back to London and a hotel to stay in until the ship leaves; he really doubts Tina will want him to stay any longer.

When Jacob and Queenie come in, looking for the other two, they only find Tina. Her head is in her hands, and she's shaking a bit.

 _I really messed up,_ she thinks knowing Queenie is reading her mind. _I didn't mean to._ Queenie sees in her mind what happened with Newt. Gently, she puts a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Teenie, I think you're either giving yourself too much credit, or Newt too little. I'm sure it will be fine, honey." She sits down next to her older sister, motioning for Jacob to do the same. They sit there for a while, quietly waiting for the magizoologist to return to the apartment, though Tina doubts that he'll stay any longer than it takes to grab his case and then apparate back out of their lives, never to be seen again.


End file.
